Integrated circuit devices traverse a broad range of electronic devices. One particular type include memory devices, oftentimes referred to simply as memory. Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuit devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory has developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Changes in threshold voltage (Vt) of the memory cells, through programming (which is often referred to as writing) of data storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data state (e.g., data value) of each memory cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select gates, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor may be connected to a common source, while each drain select transistor may be connected to a data line, such as column bit line. Variations using more than one select gate between a string of memory cells and the common source, and/or between the string of memory cells and the data line, are known.
In programming memory, memory cells may generally be programmed as what are often termed single-level cells (SLC) or multiple-level cells (MLC). SLC may use a single memory cell to represent one digit (e.g., bit) of data. For example, in SLC, a Vt of 2.5V might indicate a programmed memory cell (e.g., representing a logical 0) while a Vt of −0.5V might indicate an erased cell (e.g., representing a logical 1). An MLC uses more than two Vt ranges, where each Vt range indicates a different data state. Multiple-level cells can take advantage of the analog nature of a traditional charge storage cell by assigning a bit pattern to a specific Vt range. While MLC typically uses a memory cell to represent one data state of a binary number of data states (e.g., 4, 8, 16, . . . ), a memory cell operated as MLC may be used to represent a non-binary number of data states. For example, where the MLC uses three Vt ranges, two memory cells might be used to collectively represent one of eight data states.
In erasing memory, memory cells might be erased by grounding access lines of a block of memory cells while applying a relatively high erase voltage (e.g., about 20V or more) to a common source and data lines of the block of memory cells, and thus to the channels of those memory cells, to remove charge from their data storage structures. Although voltage levels of an erase operation may be well controlled as voltages are applied, their discharge may be less controlled.